Two lives, One soul
by DizzyWizzle
Summary: After living without a portion of her soul for some time, Kagome starts to have some serious side affects. But when a decision has to be made, who will Inuyasha choose?
1. Chapter 1

It had turned bitterly cold as the seasons changed from autumn to winter. Almost everything in sight had disappeared in hopes of out running the frost that was hot on their tales. However a small group had braved the cold winter world. The small fire they had built flickered, reflecting its warmth to those that were close. Tiny snores could be heard within the small campsite, giving those awake a small amount of comfort that they were still alive. Only one of the six was awake, and he was deep within thoughts.

The silver haired hanyou balanced skillfully on the thick branch above, his hands crammed into his sleeves in hopes of keeping them warm. For even hanyou's got cold every now and then. His golden eyes scanned the night sky, staring in silent awe at the billions of stars above, watching as they twinkled with all their wondrous glory.

But his mind wandered and he lost interest in the stars. Instead his thoughts took him to a certain miko. How her brown eyes captured his soul and made his heart melt. How her silken raven hair shined so beautifully in the sun. Everything about her made his knees go weak. His clawed fingers twitched in anticipation. He couldn't wait till she was his and his alone.

But as always in his troubled life, there was a complication. The other miko that was in his life. Who also had deep brown eyes that he couldn't stop gazing into, as well as raven hair that he wanted to run his fingers through at every chance he got. He knew it was unfair of him to keep them both, but choosing was just to difficult. How could he? One shared his past, the other held his future.

A hacking cough caught his attention and his gaze lowered to said future holder. The miko girl rolled onto her back in her sleep, her features crumpled in what looked like pain. Tiny trails of tears that has escaped within her sleep softly rolled down her cheeks, landing with only a plop he could he against the dirt floor. Her hand fist-ed tightly in her shirt over hear heart.

This had become a repeated thing as of late. In moments she would sit up, gasping for air and hacking coughs would rack her form and she would no doubt have another nose bleed. And just like that she did. Sighing gently, Inuyasha jumped down from his treetop bed and landed with a quiet thud next to Kagome. His sudden appearance made her jump, a little squeal piercing his ears.

"I- cough -nuyasha!" she cried, a pinkish hue casting over her cheeks while she roughly pressed her hanky onto her bloody nose "You scared me."

"Keh" he scoffed, slightly offended that she was, how ever small, scared of him "What's wrong with you anyways? Why does this always happen?"

Her gaze cast downward as she fiddled with the hem of her sleeves.

"Come o-" he stopped abruptly when a scent reached his nose. Anticipation filled his heart and a shine appeared within his orbs. None going unnoticed by Kagome.

"Go"

"Eh?"

"I know she's here." Kagome mumbled "We share a soul remember?" she continued, a hint of anger in her voice until a wave of scratchy coughs assaulted her.

The hanyou boy was stuck. Could he really leave when Kagome obviously needed him? She looked terrible. Her skin was pale and a light sweat had formed on her skin like a second layer. Her voice was raspy and her breath was ragged. He should stay and help her get well. But he hadn't seem Kikyo in such a while that his heart pined for her. The love he had for his undead miko was just to much to ignore. He needed to see her. Casting her a look filled with his apology he stood only to stop and look down at Kagome again. She looked so heartbroken at that moment he wondered how he could be so cruel as to leave. The scent of salty tears slammed into him like someone had used a tree to bat him across a huge field. But then it stopped. Looking up she smiled one of her best smiles "Im totally fine so go."

If he was to go, he had to leave now.

One side if his heart pinned for Kikyo, his first love. While the other side begged him to stay, to help Kagome get better.

"Just...Go..." Kagome said quietly, her gaze settled on her folded hands.

And just like that he left. A few leaves twirled in the breeze left behind by his hasty retreat. A shudder ran through the young girls body. Her chest was constricting and her head was pounding. She really aught to get back home, but they were so far from the well and she wanted to finish the task at hand. It would be a wasted journey otherwise.

Her shoulders shook with another attack of coughs. Tears sprang to her eyes at the pain in her throat.

"Kagome, are you alright?" came Sango's voice, slumber still evident in her tone.

Smiling lightly through her fits of coughs she waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Im...Fine" she breathed "Just a cold is all, i think."

"Would you like me to make you some herbal medicine? Help ease the pain?" the taijiya replied, her eyes reflected her concern "That is an awful cough you've got."

Only then did the elder girl notice the bloody, still dripping slowly from Kagome's nostril.

"Another nose bleed?" her eyebrows crashing in concern "Maybe we should go back, see what Kaede can do to help"

"Im fine, honestly." Kagome stated, her tone ending the conversation "I just need some sleep, i will be fine by morning, you'll see."

Nodding in agreement, if only for arguments sake, Sango laid down and slowly drifted back to sleep. Resting a hand on her chest, Kagome sighed in displeasure. She hated lying to them all. But what else could she do?

* * *

_**Hello again! I had a dream about this and decided i was going to make it into a fic, so i hope you enjoy it and give me lots of reviews! I do so enjoy reading what you all think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ears pinned to his silver mane of hair, Inuyasha ran towards his undead love. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of being able to hold her. To touch her. To kiss her. Yes he knew her skin wasn't warm...Or soft to the touch....And that her eyes did not shine with life...Or love...Or anything for that matter. Not Like Kagome. His running footsteps slowed to a halt. Something inside him was screaming at him, yelling at the top of it's lungs saying '_You idiot!'_. Maybe he should of stayed with Kagome. She was warm, soft and** alive.** She also didn't smell of death, grave-yard soil and decay.

"_But Kikyo's my first love....It's because of me that she's like this..."_ he thought sadly, ashamed at his previous thoughts.

He couldn't abandon her. His love for her and the guilt and shame he felt over her death kept him bound. That and his promise to leave with her once Naraku was defeated. Steeling his mind, he began running again. He was foolish to even think such things. Kikyo had other trates. Great ones at that. She was stunningly beautiful. She had grace, poise. Something Kagome lacked in greatly. She was wise, and very knowledgeable. She was a better miko as well. And it wasn't fair to Kagome to lead her on. They couldn't be together so what was the point? She would return to her time once everything was done and he would descend into hell with Kikyo. Simple.

"_Keh! It makes perfect sense for me to be with Kikyo."_ he surmised "_She was my first love and will remain my only love."_

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he concentrated on her scent and found her easily. As always she stood regally, her long raven locks blowing gently in the breeze, her skin shining from the glow of orbs around her, souls. A soothing whine left the floating creatures that swam through the air, keeping the souls of the departed within reach should their mistress need them.

He couldn't breath. She was like a goddess, trapped on earth by a fault that was not her own. He crept forward, awe shining brightly within his golden eyes. As she turned to face him, a ghost of a smile graced her lips.

"You came." she said, her voice like a whisper.

"Of course i did, I love you" he replied, his voice just as quiet.

The undead miko stepped towards him, her hands instantly reaching his chest. As she slowly moved them towards his neck she leaned in and pressed her cold lips against his. The urge to strong he responded, kissing her back with all the love and devotion he had for her.

"Kikyo" he moaned, his lips crashing against her neck, earning a small gasp in return.

His fingers fumbled as he tried to remove her clothing, but blood wasn't exactly where his brain was. Laughing lightly at his hasty-ness, Kikyo released herself from his hold and stepped back a little. Her hands expertly removed her clothes and the hanyou watched as they fell lifelessly to the ground. She hands moved her long black hair across her shoulders, hiding her breasts from view while her clasped hands hid the rest.

"Beautiful" he groaned, not able to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Take me" she said suddenly, causing the hanyou's wondering eyes to snap up, meeting hers "If you love me, as you say you do Inuyasha, you will make me yours and yours alone." she finished.

Gulping the lump that rose in his throat, he started to remove his own clothing, dumping them unceremoniously on the dirty ground. Using his demonic speed, he rushed towards her, taking her into his grasp and began kissing her passionately. His hands roamed and his mouth nipped and licked at her neck, making sure not to miss and inch.

She was beginning to worry. Had she done the right thing in telling him to go? What if he never came back? Kikyo could have made him fulfill his promise and dragged him to hell with her for all she knew. Panic rose in her heart and tears formed in her eyes. What if she never saw him again?

Sitting up, Kagome decided to look for him. He couldn't have gone far, the pulsation in her chest, informed her so. Kikyo was calling back her soul. But she couldn't have it. She already had a large portion and the little miko was not about to give up the rest. Staggering to her feet, she then slung her bow and quill of arrows over her shoulder. Concentrating on the pulsing, she walked in the direction of were it was stronger.

Minutes seemed like hours, hours seemed like days. He had gone far. Very far. She'd been walking for at least 4 hours now and she wasn't sure how much more time she had before the sun rose. The pulsation in her chest had deceived her. She realised with growing panic that Kikyo must have had a larger portion than she thought, for the pulsing had grown from a painful ache, to a sharp pain, to agony. Her shoulder lent heavily against the tree, using it to support her weary body. Her breathing was harsh and she could feel as each intake of precious air scraped against her already sore throat. If she didn't find him soon she would just have to turn around and head back, she needed to rest and she had left her bag containing her stuff back at camp.

After a few minutes of walking, she heard something beyond the line of trees before her. walking towards the tree line, she peered around the trunk only to wish she hadn't.

There in the fading light of the moon was Inuyasha and Kikyo. Their hair spread out while mixing together to form a sort of blanket to cover their naked forms. Kagome's heart froze over and her breath stuck in her throat. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. At first she didn't know what she was feeling. Numb? Shocked? Only until her broken heart realised what she was actually seeing did she finally recognise what she was feeling. The heart shattering pain of rejection. He had chosen her. After everything she had sacrificed, he still chose Kikyo.

Her trembling hand raised to her mouth, ready to stop the agonising scream of sorrow from escaping. Tears brimmed her eyes and fell mercilessly down her cheeks. She couldn't stay here. She just couldn't. Watching as his body rose and fell with each thrust made her want to puke. Hearing their moans and gasps of pleasure make her want to rip her ears off and noticing how he was so consumed by his undead lover to not catch her scent made her want to curl up ball and die.

"_Oh god....How am i ever going to look at him again?" _she thought painfully "_I can't stay here any longer, i'v got to go back to my time...The others will understand...They've just got to!"_

Turning ever so quietly, realising that she didn't want to be noticed after all she ran swiftly back in into the thrush of the forest. She had to get her stuff and leave before he came back. Whether the trip home killed her faster or not.

* * *

_**Hello again! Here is another chapter for you! Hope you like it and review lots for me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Her feet pounded against the dirt floor, their steps uneasy and faltering. Breath ragged and painful, face flushed and covered in a layer of sweat, Kagome new she wasn't going to make it back to camp before her body gave out. Stumbling over roots of a large tree, she clung to the bark like her life depended on it. And funnily enough it did.

Her head swam as her unfocused eyes searched for a familiar place. But everything looked the same. Trees, dirt, weeds and bushes.

_I need to get back! _She screamed within her muddled mind. Gathering as much strength as she could muster she pushed herself forward. She hadn't a clue as to how close she was to camp, let alone if she was going in the right direction. The overpowering need to get home her only source of will power.

Flashes of what she had just witnessed whizzed through her brain, causing tears to brim her eyes. _How could he...After everything I've done for him!_ She thought, her chest clenching painfully at the hanyou's betrayal. Choking back a sob she ran forward.

But she couldn't keep it up. Her legs begging her to stop, her heart begging her to go and her head killing her. Literally. Giving into her need of rest she slumped to the ground. Sobs wracking her body, from the pain, and the heartache.

_If the others could see me now _she thought, hot tears tumbling down her cheeks _they'd disown me for sure. I'm a weak, unwanted, pathetic excuse for a miko! _She sobbed harder as the truth of what she said hit her _I don't even have a full soul!_

Sobs turned to coughing, hard, wet coughing. Hand on her throat, hoping to ease the pain, Kagome continued to cry and cough. Covering her mouth, trying her best to hush the sounds of her hacking coughs her eyes widened in shock when something warm and sticky hit her palm.

_Blood_ her eyes widened a fraction more when the realization came to her _it's getting worse..._

Struggling to her feet she used the last of her will power to get back to camp. She had to return home and get to a hospital. But her body was exhausted. Her eye lids felt like led and her muscles were burning from over exertion.

"_I'll never make it.."_ she whimpered within her mind "_Oh why did I leave the camp? Why did I even fall down that stupid well!"_

Giving up, Kagome slumped on the ground and cried softly. Hoping, praying that she would fall into the world of black and when she woke that it was all a horrid dream. That she was at home with her family, and acing her studies not stuck in a forest coughing her life's blood up and being betrayed by the man she loved and sacrificed almost everything for. But life just couldn't give her a break. The tingling sense of danger that had saved her many a times was creeping up her spine. Not letting herself become panicked, she slowly and painfully knocked an arrow within her bow.

Shadowy creatures emerged from the forest surrounding her. Dozens of them, maybe more, but everywhere she turned there were demons. Surrounding her, ensuring she couldn't escape. She could shoot her arrows but she would run out before even a fraction of them had purified. Running was out of the question. If she did she had signed her own death certificate. She could scream for help, but with her luck it would only attract more of the hideous beasts. But what else could she do? She point blank refused to just stand there and get brutally murdered. She didn't want to die. She wanted to live and spend the rest of her life with a certain half...

"_No." _she suddenly though, breaking her previous train of thought "_I can't afford to give myself that sort of hope. It's never going to happen so why even think about it? He betrayed me…He's with Kikyo now."_

Internally she screamed at her stupidity. Here she was about to get savagely killed by a bunch of half-brained demons and she was thinking about that heart breaking Hanyou that had destroyed her trust in him! Inuyasha didn't want her. What she saw made it plainly obvious, so why think such stupid things when what she really needed to think about was how to get out of this mess and preferably in one piece. Her fists clenched together, slipping slightly due to the blood and sweat that had formed in her panic. Her dull human teeth ground together as she prayed to every god she could think of that she would survive.

"_Baka...Baka...Baka..."_ she chanted in her mind, silently belittling herself.

She wished she never left camp. She should have stayed where she was, in the protection her friends and by the warmth of the fire instead of trying to think of a way to stay alive. Searching for an opening somewhere within the hordes of demons, Kagome took in each bloodlust-filled orbs. Razor sharp fangs and claws, acid saliva and a few bright auras of the Shikon shard greeted her eyes and filled her with terror. Even without the aid of the jewel shards she would be extremely lucky if she got out barely alive. It was bad enough when **one** demon has a Shikon shard, but a few of them...Now she knew there was no chance.

"_Oh, Inuyasha...How could you do this to me?"_

It was rare times like these that the great Taiyokai of the west could be alone. Without being handed bundles and bundles of useless flowers his ward seemed so determined to give him. Without having to listen to the little imp's complaints. Without the trouble of keeping watch for danger, ensuring his ward and vassal where free from harm. Not that he cared for the little annoying imp, but someone would need to look after the girl while he was away, and any harm to the girl was unacceptable.

"_**Getting a little soft spot for the human girl, are we?**_" his beast purred within his mind "_Silence. Do not think this Sesshomaru is so weak. She is within my care, therefore no harm shall become of her._"

Pleased with irritating it's other self, the beast reseeded into the furthest depths of his mind. Flexing his claws Sesshomaru internally growled. He was not so weak to let his beast get the better of him, but it felt good to let loose some tension. The soft sounds of the leaves brushing against each other was soothing and the light breeze that blew his long hair back felt nice. Coming to a stop, he closed his eyes, letting the sounds of the forest sooth his person. Just as he felt himself starting to relax, as much as he would allow himself anyway, a piercing scream rang through his pointed ears. Slowly opening his eyes, he mentally sighed. Cursing his curiosity, he went to investigate what made that ear-splitting sound. Disappearing in a blur, Sesshomaru had no idea his life would change drastically.

"_Think Kagome! What can you do?_" Kagome thought, panic becoming her only emotion.

Then something caught her eye. Few of the yokai before her were slowly advancing towards her. Panic rising, she crawled back. A loud crack rang through the clearing. Kagome swallowed the lump that rose in her throat. A large stick had snapped under her weight, and it was like the bell ringing on the wrestling shows Souta watched. The fighting had begun.

All at once the demons charged forward, teeth, claws and whatever weapons they possessed ready to make contact with the her fragile skin. Knowing it wouldn't do much use, but willing to try anyway, Kagome notched an arrow and transferred as much purification power into it as possible. Not bothering to aim, she let the arrow fly and watched as it disintegrated at least five yokai.

"_Yes!_"

Reaching back for another arrow, Kagome found that something had beaten her to it. A large hand clasped her wrist and flung her into unsuspecting tree. Her breath flew from her, leaving her lungs empty and strained. Her eyes widened as her back came into contact with the tree's trunk. Cracks and crunches could be heard and already she knew that she'd broken some of her ribs. Falling to her knees, she greedily breathed in as much air as she could until she started to cough. Blood spilled from her mouth and before she knew it another hand wrenched on her hair. Crying out in pain she watched with tearful eyes and a large yokai held her up like some kind of beating bag. And that was exactly how she became. What seemed like hundreds of lesser demons began scratching and beating her body. Her aura flared, trying to protect her, but only a few where unlucky enough to get purified. There was just too many of them.

Why wasn't anyone coming to her rescue? Where was her knight in shining armor that was supposed to come flying in and protecting her from all the horrors in the world?

"_He's sleeping with Kikyo…" _she thought bitterly.

Tears and blood falling endlessly, Kagome did the only thing she could think of. She screamed. As loud and as ear-piercing as she could manage. Then everything went black.

He had only just started running when the stench of yokai and blood assaulted his sensitive nose. It smelt like a massacre. And when he reached the edge of the clearing that was what it looked like. Yokai body parts laid scattered everywhere. Burn patches had turned certain bits of grass black. And blood seemed to be everywhere. Wrinkling his nose, the Taiyokai tried sifting through the stench to notify who could have done so much damage. Walking slowly towards a large pile of yokai remains, a soft groan wafted to his ears, carried only by the light breeze that flowed past. The scent of more blood stirred his senses. It only took a millisecond to recognize the scent. He had smelt it enough times to remember it clearly. It was his half-brothers wench. It was odd that she was alone, seeing as the half-breed was deftly protective of her. Had something happened between them that had caused her to end up like this? What did it matter to him? He cared not for the human girl. Sure she had gained some of his respect over the time he had known her, and not many yokai could say the same, but she was after all the half-breed's. And whatever he had defiled, Sesshomaru had little interest in, if any at all. But something was pulling at his senses. Tugging and pushing him forward, towards where the girl was. Soon he was standing before the pile, the girl's blood was so strong, it amazed him that she was still alive.

"_**Save her.**_" "_She is of no importance to me; therefore i have no obligations to save her._"

But before he knew it, his hand was raised, two fingers poised as he summoned his whip. With a flick of his wrist the yokai were gone and all that was before him was the bloody and mangled form of the Miko girl.

"_**Save her.**_" his beast repeated, with more force than the last.

Checking his surroundings, he knelt down and touched the girl's throat. There was a pulse but it was weak. Mentally berating himself, he picked her up in bridal style. Looking down on her he had to admit he was slightly awed. The wounds she had would have killed other humans within seconds, and even some lesser demons would have died. Yet she still remained alive.

"_What an odd creature._" "_**What are you waiting for? Take her to the castle. Save her!**_" "_Odd indeed."_

* * *

_**Omg i finally managed to get another chapter up! Life has been so busy and work just sucks! Oh well its here so please enjoy!**_

**_Ooo Sesshomaru has arrived? But what will happen? And why is Kagome so intent on getting to the hospital? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! x_**


End file.
